


Go, Aniya, Go!

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caught, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Masturbation, Propositions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Mi sembrava che te la stessi cavando benissimo anche da solo, no Kei-chan?”“Forse. Ma sono certo che se ti facessi portare a letto, manager, la cosa potrebbe diventare ancora più interessante.”
Relationships: Aniya Keiichi/Yagi Touko





	Go, Aniya, Go!

**~ Go, Aniya, Go!~**

Aniya si sentiva completamente rilassato, in quel momento.

Non doveva essere da nessuna parte e non doveva fare niente; era seduto nella stanza del club di baseball e per una volta l’aveva tutta per sé, dato che gli altri gli avevano fatto la gentile concessione di andarsene.

Sospirò, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale e fissando il soffitto, non riuscendo a fare a meno di sorridere.

Sapeva cos’aveva voglia di fare, e non se ne vergognava nemmeno.

Con tutta quella storia della squadra, degli allenamenti e del torneo, aveva trascurato non poco la propria vita sessuale.

Non che se ne lamentasse, ma in fin dei conti aveva anche lui delle esigenze.

In un primo momento aveva pensato di chiamare qualche ragazza che non facesse troppe storie per qualcosa di rapido ed efficiente, ma alla fine qualcosa l’aveva costretto a desistere.

Cercando di non pensare a quale davvero fosse la motivazione di tale titubanza, lasciò scivolare una mano oltre l’orlo dei pantaloni, stringendo le dita intorno al proprio sesso e lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro soddisfatto.

Se lo meritava proprio un momento con se stesso, aveva deciso.

Era concentrato sulle immagini più disparate, cercando di godersi appieno quel momento, e proprio quando fu sul punto di raggiungere l’orgasmo sentì la serratura scattare e la porta aprirsi.

Saltò su con aria colpevole, sistemandosi alla bell’e meglio senza nemmeno guardare chi fosse appena entrato.

“Dannazione, avevate detto che ve ne sareste andati a casa, una maledetta volta! Cosa diavolo...” s’interruppe non appena alzò gli occhi, scorgendo sulla soglia Yagi.

La ragazza aveva un’espressione difficilmente decifrabile, a metà fra la sorpresa e lo scherno, e Aniya non poté fare a meno di sentirsi imbarazzato per il fatto che, fra tutti, fosse stata proprio lei a sorprenderlo.

“Scusa.” gli disse lei, non riuscendo a mascherare una risata. “Non volevo disturbarti, avevo solo dimenticato...” si chinò, afferrando la propria giacca, senza aggiungere altro.

Aniya deglutì, profondamente irritato, cercando di pensare velocemente a qualcosa da dire che lo tirasse fuori da quella situazione.

“Beh... visto che sei qui che cosa ne pensi di renderti utile?” le disse allora, tentando di assumere un’espressione convincente e di fingere che fra di loro vi fosse ancora un equilibrio di potere, che non fosse effettivamente tutto in mano a lei.

Yagi, tuttavia, non si lasciò incantare. Scoppiò invece a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“Mi sembrava che te la stessi cavando benissimo anche da solo, no Kei-chan?”

“Forse. Ma sono certo che se ti facessi portare a letto, _manager,_ la cosa potrebbe diventare ancora più interessante.” ribatté, alzando un sopracciglio quando la vide avvicinarglisi.

Toko si alzò sulla punta dei piedi, posandogli velocemente un bacio sulle labbra e dandogli poi un colpo dietro la testa, ridendo.

“Ti sei dimenticato? Solo quando arriverete al Koshien.” tornò verso la porta, facendo come per uscire, e poi si voltò ancora. “Per cui farai bene a dare il meglio di te, Kei.” lo prese in giro, prima di andarsene.

Aniya imprecò, scuotendo la testa.

Non era più solo una questione di orgoglio, alla fine.

Dovevano andare a quel maledetto Koshien, o sentiva che presto sarebbe imploso.

Non era forse la motivazione più nobile del mondo, ma quello che contava alla fine, era avere un sogno.


End file.
